Backwards and in Heels
by pockyglutton
Summary: Naminé is pumped for her junior year at Twilight Town School of the Arts, and she is not the only one. Okay, maybe she is. On the other side of the spectrum, Roxas has just been expelled from TTSA's rival school, Radiant Garden Institute of the Arts, and is not excited for his first year at TTSA. Fate, or the admissions office has decided to throw them together for a year. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naminé Winters is pumped for her junior year at Twilight Town School of the Arts, and she is not the only one. Okay, maybe she is. On the other side of the spectrum, Roxas Hikari has just been expelled from TTSA's rival school, Radiant Garden Institute of the Arts, and is not so excited for his first year at TTSA. Throw these two into the same dorm for and what do you get? Take a Dance on Me! Enjoy!**

* * *

". . . And don't forget to brush your teeth. Oh! And remember to call us every week."

I roll my eyes. Like that will happen. "Mom! Calm down. We've been here for three years. We're gonna be fine," I try to assure her. It won't calm her down, though. It hasn't any other year.

"I know." She sniffs. "But I don't think I'll ever get used to sending my daughters off like this."

"Don't worry! You'll be doing it for the last time in a couple of years!" My sister Kairi chimes.

My mom looks like she will begin to full on bawl her violet eyes out.

I narrow my eyes at my sister and nudge her with my elbow. "Not helping." Ugh, she can be so insensitive.

"My babies, my only daughters will leave soon!" Mom bursts into tears and wraps my sister and I in an inescapable embrace. You can easily see her inner drama major, or in her case, over-drama.

"Mom, can you let us go now?" Kairi asks. I feel her squirm uncomfortably next to me.

"Why, eager to see Sora so soon?" I smirk. "You two were practically joined at the hip the whole summer, anyways. You could wait a little. I know Sora can."

Finally, our mom releases us. She wipes a tear from her violet-blue eyes. "Ah, reminds me, Naminé. You're going to be in the coed dorm this year, aren't you?" She looks at me expectantly. She's obviously worried that I will be living down the hall from boys. I roll my eyes.

"Don't worry, Mom," Kairi says. "You can trust Naminé." I shoot her a grateful smile. "She's probably asexual, anyways."

What? I quickly smack her elbow with the back of my hand. "Kairi!" I swear. . .

"What? You didn't even want to hook up with Riku. Riku. Even though I have Sora, you have to admit he is hot!" Again, I roll my eyes.

"Just because he is attractive doesn't mean I'd be interested." I sigh before turning to Mom. "Relax, Mom. It's not like I'm rooming with a boy. Remember, they can't even go in our dorms, let alone live with us." I make eye contact with Kairi, who is smirking because she knows that no one follows that rule. Oh well, that's not going to be a problem for me. "Besides, I have a room all to myself this year."

"You do?" Kairi gives me look that says, You never told me this. "Not fair!" Her whining is the exact reason I didn't tell her.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you girls." Mom looks at us lovingly.

Beep. Beep. Her phone goes off. Mom takes it out and looks at it. "Sorry, girls. It looks like I have to go." She hugs both of us before heading to the car.

"Tell Dad we love him!" I call to my mom. Our dad couldn't come to drop us off. He never can. He always has to work. It must be hard being the mayor. I nudge Kairi with my shoulder. "You wanna say hi to Uncle Ansem first, or do you want see Sora?" I don't need to ask this question. I know she really wants to see Sora, but we need to see our favorite, as in our only, uncle, the headmaster.

By the way, Kairi's not dating Sora. He's too oblivious to notice that she likes him. Of course, he likes her too. Who blames him? It's my twin sister. Anyone related to me is deserving of praise. . . Wow, that's conceited. Which is surprising, I haven't always been this confident.

You see, I wouldn't have gotten into dance unless Kairi dragged me to the local dance studio when we were ten. I only agreed because I didn't like being away from my sister. Even in eighth grade, when we first got to Twilight Town School of the Arts, I couldn't stand living in a separate room from her. It's fine now; I had awesome roommates, Xion and Olette, and had them in freshman and sophomore year too. But this year, I'm glad to have a room to myself.

* * *

"Don't you think we should knock?" I ask Kairi once we get to our uncle's office. Her hand went straight to the doorknob of one of the double doors. She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Do we ever?" She immediately pushes through the door. Does she have manners? "Hi, Uncle!" She yells as she barges into the office.

I follow my sister into our uncle's expansive office. Uncle Ansem is sitting behind his grand oak desk at the far, very far, end of the room, in front of a giant window that covers the entire wall behind him. "Naminé, Kairi!" He stands up from his large, leather chair.

My sister and I run over to him and give him a hug. "Hi, Uncle."

"Hi, girls." I feel him wrap an arm around me.

I let go and step back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you girls?" He strokes his white-blond beard. I love it when he strokes his beard; it makes him look so wise. "Did you enjoy your summer?"

"Yes, we did." I look over at Kairi, knowing full well that she definitely enjoyed her summer. Our twin "telepathy" lets her know I am talking about her and Sora, and it takes everything in me to contain a giggle when she scowls at me.

"Well, I hope you two ready for the school year." He smiles his wise, relaxed smile that is almost impossible to say no to. Almost.

Our "twin powers" allow us to groan in unison.

"Ugh, school," Kairi complains in distaste. I don't voice my complaints out loud, but I agree. Sometimes, school can be "ugh."

"Don't say that, Kairi." Uncle chuckles good naturedly, but I can see the hurt in his eyes. "After all, it's your junior year. You will be thinking about college, won't you?"

"Yeah." I tuck a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear. I'm entirely sure of my choice. "I'm definitely considering Radiant Garden."

Uncle smiles at the mention of my dad and his hometown, even if Radiant Garden is the home of TTSA's rival school, Radiant Garden Institute of the Arts. A childish rivalry, though, won't stop me from attending my dream school.

Kairi, however, takes the rivalry a little more seriously than I do, and scoffs at my choice.

Uncle has a smile on his face when he shakes his head at her antics, fully understanding the attitude some students have towards Radiant Garden. "How about you, Kairi? Where have you been looking?"

Kairi deliberates for a little while. Unlike me, she hasn't completely made up her mind. "I was thinking of sticking close to home at Destiny Islands, or even going to Twilight Town. The city sounds nice too, maybe Traverse Town?"

Uncle chuckles at her indecisiveness. "I see, that you haven't decided yet." He glances at his gold watch. "You girls should go unpack now. Don't want to miss the opening assembly, now do we?"

"Yeah, we'll go. But I have one question." I had already turned to walk away when Kairi said this. What is she doing? I turn around, wanting to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

"Ask away." Uncle sits back down at his desk.

"Why is Naminé in the coed dorm? More importantly, why does she get her own room?" Argh, she's so whiny. My eyes narrow at her.

"Firstly, I trust Naminé more. Secondly, the number of female students doesn't even out to where we can place another student with her. A mere coincidence." He laughs. "Don't think I have anything against you."

"I know." Kairi avoids his eyes. "I was just curious. Um, we'll go now. Bye, Uncle!" She's waves and starts walking to the door to leave.

"Thank you, Uncle," I say before following Kairi out. "Wait for me, Kai!"

* * *

"Well I guess this is it," Kairi says with finality when we stop in front of my dorm house, Shimomura. "My baby sister's leaving!" The dramatic personality that she inherited from Mom shows as she quickly throws her arms around me. Oh yeah, I'm the younger twin by thirteen minutes, but times like this make it hard to believe that Kairi is actually older than me.

I slowly peel my sister off me. "Shut up, Kairi. Besides, we're only in different dorm houses, not different schools." Even though we have never been roommates, we've at least been in the same dorm house. It's funny, the positions would have been switched a few years ago. "I'll see you at assembly." I start walking to the dorm. "Freedom!" I cheer, making sure that Kairi can hear me.

"Hey!" I hear her complain behind me as I approach the dorm house. As I enter the Shimomura dorm, I take the time to enjoy laughing at my twin's expense.

After the fun experience of pulling my two-ton suitcase up two flights of stairs, I am home free. "Finally!" I leave my suitcase by the door before falling backwards onto my new bed, savoring the feeling of the soft, blue and white floral comforter. When I turn my head to the left, I notice a bare mattress across from mine. What's that doing here? I stand up from the bed and walk over to inspect the other bed. "I guess they just forgot to move it." My shoulders raise up in a shrug.

I go on to haphazardly set my stuff up in the modest bathroom and place a few sets of clothes in a drawer set on the side of the room closest to my bed. Before leaving for the assembly at one of TTSA's many auditoriums, I stand in the doorway and admire the beauty of my single bedroom. Unknowingly, my eyes focus on the extra bed. I don't know why, but its existence irks me. Hopefully I can get it moved after the assembly.

* * *

Third Person POV

Meanwhile, in the parking lot. . .

"Dad, I really don't want to go here," a blonde boy with unnaturally spiky hair whines.

As he retrieves his son's bags from the trunk of their Toyota Highlander, his father sighs . "You're the one who wanted to continue studying at an arts school. This what we could afford. It's not that bad. Besides, your brother goes here. Some of your cousins are here, too. It won't be that bad." He turns around and hands the bags to his son, Roxas. "Are you sure you don't want me to bring your stuff up?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Roxas says as he slips his backpack over his shoulder and adjusts his suitcase beside him. "Well, I'm going now. I have that assembly thing to go to." He hugs his father using his free arm. "Love you, Dad. I'll see you in November."

"Yeah, about that. . ." His father laughs nervously and sheepishly rubs his neck. "You'll be with your mother this Thanksgiving, and Christmas, too."

"What? Why are you telling me this now?" Mortified, Roxas watches as his father quickly jumps into the SUV and start it up. "Dad!"

"Have fun at the assembly, son. Tell your brother I said hi," Roxas' dad rapidly says through the open car window before speeding away.

"Wait! Dad!" Roxas weakly attempts to chase his father's car, but quickly stops the useless pursuit. Grabbing his bags as he sighs, he approaches the campus of his new school. _Just great. Not only do I have to go to this crap school, now I'm not going home until spring break. Not to mention that I haven't talked to Ven in years . . . And I don't know where I'm going._

Roxas notices a girl with braided brown hair walk out of a building labelled, "Hashimoto Library." _Maybe she knows where my dorm is._ Leaving his suitcase on the sidewalk, he runs up the stairs of the library and taps the girl on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm new here. Do you think you can tell me where the Shimomura . . . Olette?" Finally seeing the girls face, he recognizes the combination of brown hair and green eyes.

Olette's eyes grow to the size of basketballs when she sees the spiky-haired boy. "Roxas? Roxas Hikari? Roxas!" Without hesitation, she throws her arms around his shoulders, ecstatic to see an old friend. "What are you doing here now?" She asks as she pulls away. "Did you get held back?" She teases.

Roxas rolls his eyes. "Ha, ha. I'm transferring."

"Really? Where are you transferring from?" Olette asks.

Roxas starts to say the name of his previous school when he is pulled away from Olette. "Radiant-"

"Whoa there, buddy," a boy with disheveled blonde hair says. "Nobody hugs my girl and gets away with it. Not even you, Ven."

Roxas tries not to laugh at another old friend. "Hayner, what are you talking about? It's me, Roxas!" He grins and spreads out his arms, waiting for his friend to hug him, but Hayner just blankly stares at him."

"Very funny." Hayner keeps his mouth in a straight, unamused line. "Stop messing with me."

"But Hayner, it really is Roxas," Olette tries to convince her boyfriend as she tries to assure him by putting a hand on his arm.

Hayner seems like is about to give in as he stares at his girlfriend and her hand, but he doesn't. "Oh yeah? Do something only Roxas can do," he challenges.

Roxas scoffs. "At least give me something hard." He reaches out a fist and without thinking, Hayner bumps it back. Roxas pulls back his fingers in a peace sign with Hayner mirroring him. "Rock, scissors," he holds up his palm for a high five, "Paper, shoot." He points his hand like a gun and holds it to Hayner's chest. Hayner does the same.

Realizing what had just happened, Hayner widens his eyes. "Dude, our secret handshake from 5th grade? You are Roxas!" Sacrificing the manliness he treasures, Hayner wraps Roxas in a rather un-masculine hug. "Man, I hardly even remember that myself! It's been so long." He turns to Olette with an excited grin on his face. " 'Lette, we have to tell Pence."

Olette shakes her head. "No, Hayner, we have to go to the assembly. We're going to be late."

"Okay," Hayner says reluctantly as Olette grabs his hand, not wanting to argue with his girlfriend. "Roxas," he calls to his friend. "You don't know where the auditorium is, right? You can come with us."

"Nah, it's fine." _I don't want to be a third wheel. _"I can find it on my own. Besides, I need to bring my stuff to my dorm."

"Shut up, you just don't want to be the third wheel," Hayner snaps.

_Crap, he read my mind. _"No. . ."

"Just come with us, Roxas." Olette smiles reassuringly at him. "You don't want to be late before you even start classes, do you?" Her tone turns from pleasing to taunting. "Come on, Hayner. Let's go!" She says cheerfully.

Roxas panickedly grabs his bags and runs after the couple. "Wait! I change my mind! I don't know where anything is! Let me come with you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the next chapter! I forgot to say this actually a rewrite of my story,** **Studio XIII****. So for any of you who have read that story (probably none of you; it's really old) it will not be updating, heh.**

**Disclaimer: It doesn't matter if I put this or not, because you know that I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because you are all smart people. Wait, you're not? Well then, I do not own anything.**

* * *

"And that concludes the regulations and rules," the ever-popular Mr. Aki drones, mostly for the eighth graders and freshmen, from the stage. Thank God I'm nowhere near the front. Who knows how much detention he would give me if he saw me sleeping, and trust me, I did a lot of sleeping during his speech. Oh well, it's not like I had to hear the rules for a fourth time. Being an upperclassman rocks, I think as I lean back in the theater style seat. Ah, so comfy.

Unfortunately, Olette doesn't care if she interrupts my comfort. "Naminé, put your feet down!" I hear her hiss beside me.

My lips pout as I set my feet back on the ground. "Olette, stop sucking face with Hayner," I find myself saying in the same scolding tone. It comes out a little more snarky than I expected. Wow, so much sass, Naminé.

"Naminé!" Out of the corner of my eye, I see Olette recoil against Hayner with her eyes wide, obviously taken aback by my snide remark.

I can't help but roll my eyes. She can be such a goody-two shoes sometimes. "You think she would loosen up after being with you for a while," I whisper to Hayner over Olette.

"I know." Hayner rolls his eyes as he pulls Olette closer to him. Beside him, a familiar blonde lets out an annoyingly loud snore. Heh, glad to know that I'm not the only one who fell asleep.

"Hey, can you wake up Ventus? I don't think I can handle anymore of his snoring," I ask Hayner.

"What? Ven?" For some reason, Hayner looks confused, which in turn confuses me. I mean, Ven is right next to him!

"What are talking about? He's right there!" I point to the sleeping boy to Hayner's right as he lets out another snore.

"That's not-"

"Oh, whatever. I'll do it myself." Crouching down, I walk to Ven's seat and flick his forehead. "Wake up, Ven."

"Wha? Who's Ven?" I try not to laugh as he flails around his chair. Heh, he's so cute when he's confused. Not that I like him. Liking Ventus Hikari is so freshman year. But that doesn't mean I can't admire.

I quickly sit back in my seat before he can see me staring, but who can blame me? I mean, those eyes. . .

Luckily, he doesn't notice me, but Olette does. "Taking an interest in our friend, Naminé?" She smirks.

My eyes narrow at her in a scowl. What is she talking about? She knows I used to like Ventus in 9th grade; She was one of the first people I told. "Shut up." My arms cross and I slouch down in my chair.

I catch one more glance of Ventus in his confused state before focusing back on my uncle, who had taken Mr. Aki's place on the stage. I've heard his welcoming speech before, he won't bore me, so I paid double the attention to him than I paid Mr. Aki. Even though he couldn't get me and my sister excited for school back in his office, he sure did a good job at rousing the rest of the student body now. Maybe it's the hair. Blondes do have more fun.

* * *

"Well, that's over!" Next to me, Sora stands up and stretches. He lets out a big yawn, and with his untamed hair, he really reminds of a lion.

To his left, I see Kairi lightly hit his arm. "Did you actually fall asleep?" She giggles.

"What can I say? I'm a junior now. I don't need to listen to this for a fourth time. Besides, the drive from the islands is tiring." Sora lets out another lionlike yawn.

"Well, if you're so tired, why don't you skip dinner and sleep in your dorm?" I suggest while trying not to laugh. Like Sora would trade food for sleep. Like Sora would trade food for anything. Besides Kairi, at least.

The spiky-haired idiot looks at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. "What? Never!"

After he says that, my restraint breaks and I burst out laughing. "Of course you won't. I'm gonna go to my dorm before dinner. I'll see you all later." I wave to my sister and Sora before walking out of the row of seats. As I turn into the aisle, I have the fortune bump into a familiar, firm, male body. "Riku!" I step back and look up at the silver-haired boy. Damn, when did he get so tall?

"Hi, Naminé. Where are you headed?" The corners of his mouth turn up slightly.

I lift my shoulders up in a shrug. "Probably back to my dorm before heading to dinner."

"That's cool. What dorm are you in?" Uh oh. Why would he be asking that. Unless . . . Don't tell me he wants to walk me there.

Let me say something, I'm pretty sure he has had a thing for me since spring. But I'm also pretty sure Xion has been majorly crushing on him since freshman year. Well, maybe not majorly, at least not until last spring. During which, she might've been a little mad at me. Understandable, considering her crush was spending a lot of time with yours truly, helping me with dance.

That is why I don't want to hook up with Riku, not because I'm asexual, as Kairi said. I can't do that Xion. But you know what I can do? I can talk to Riku about Xion! If I do walk with him, that is. Genius, Naminé, genius.

"I'm in Shimomura," I answer Riku hesitantly. His smile widens slightly.

"Me, too. I'll walk you there." I nod, keeping my mouth as straight as possible.

"So, what've you been doing this summer?" He asks me once we are out of the auditorium. "I didn't really see you a lot."

Oops. Well, I was kind of avoiding him. Refer to previous explanation. But I can't really tell him this. "I was working, you know. I also went to Twilight Town for a couple of weeks." What? It's true. I wasn't actively avoiding him the whole summer. "It kinda sucks having best friends that live so far away."

"Oh, yeah. Olette and Xion, right?" Riku looked proud of himself for remembering their names. He must be trying to get on my good side. Wait, did he just mention Xion? Now's my chance.

"Speaking of Xion . . . " I turn to Riku while trying to keep a scheming smirk off of my face. "She's been making googly eyes at you, lately."

"Xion?" Wow, are his cheeks turning red? Maybe he doesn't like me anymore.

"Are you blushing?" I tease him as I nudge him with my elbow. He grows even redder. "Aw, do you like her?"

"Um, no." Very convincing Mr. Gallagher, _not_. "I just have a thing for short hair."

That's new. "Says the guy with hair longer than his shoulders." I snicker as I watch him narrow his eyes at my in annoyance. "Funny, I don't remember ever having short hair." Crap, did I say that out loud? My eyebrows rise up as I start to internally panic.

Beside me, Riku chuckles. "There are exceptions every rule." Crap, did he just actually say that?

"Oh, look! We're at the dorm and there's Xion!" I try to keep from laughing too obviously and nervously. "Hi, Xion!" I wave my hand back and forth furiously, trying to get her to come over to me and Riku. "You know Riku, right? Good. Now, talk! I'm going to my room. See ya!" I not-too-subtly shove my black-haired friend into Riku before sprinting away and up the stairs.

After fumbling with my keys for a moment, I barge into my room and walk backwards towards my bed, intending to fall backwards onto to it, just like I did earlier this afternoon. What I expected was to land in the softness of a bed in one of the best dorms at TTSA. What I got was a landing on something much firmer and uncomfortable than a bed. Said thing let out an "oof" as I made contact. I wasn't expecting that. As I flipped over on the bed, I found something else I didn't expect; A certain spiky-haired blonde.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! If you enjoyed this chapter, or even if you didn't, please leave a review of what you think so far. **

**And shout out to Aelkain and LoveLife45 for being my first reviewers!**

**Don't forget to vote on my profile which musical TTSA should do!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Argh!" I let out a scream as I jump from my bed and land on the carpeted floor. "Ven, how did you get in here?" Instead of answering, he narrows his eyes at me at mutters something to himself. It sounds something like, "Not even the first day and I'm being mistaken for Ven." Wait, what?

"Um, excuse me, what did you just say?" I ask. Maybe I'm just hearing things. There's no way that he's not Ven.

"None of your business!" He snaps at me. Yikes. Never mind, he's definitely not Ven. Ven rarely gets angry like this.

"Um, if you're not Ven, who are you? Are you his clone or something?" Smooth Naminé, smooth.

"I'm his brother, what do you think?" Yep, definitely not Ven. Too snappish.

"Well, I didn't know Ven had a brother." How would I? It's not like I talk to him a lot. I only know him through Sora and Xion, his cousins. He's also my neighbor back on the Islands, but that doesn't really matter when we spend ten months at school.

"Of course you don't." He rolls his eyes, and I hear him mutter something like "blondie" or "undies." It was probably the first one.

Why that little! "Hey you're blonde, too-"

"Hey!" I hear Xion call as she knocks on the wooden door of the dorm. "We're going to dinner soon! So get your ass out here!"

"Coming, Xion!" I call from my position on the carpeted floor. Except for I don't hear only myself say that. It seems that blondie over on the bed said the same thing.

"Wait, how do you know Xion?" We also said that at the same time. Dammit, stop saying what I'm saying!

"She's my best friend." Ha, top that, blondie.

"She's my cousin." Wait . . . Oh! Of course, if this guy is Ven's brother, he's also Xion's cousin. I'm smart. Which reminds me, I don't even know the guy's name.

"Hey, what's your na-"

"Hey! If you don't come out soon, I'm leaving you!" Xion threatens. Wow, she must really be hungry. She doesn't usually care about getting to meals so early.

"I told you I was coming!"

"I said I was coming!" Okay, not the exact same words at the exact same time, like before, but still. I look at the Ven clone and he looks back and I'm pretty sure we're are thinking the same thing; The doorway isn't wide enough for both of us to fit through. Without a second thought, I jump and charge at the door, chocobo-head following me. I manage to open the door before he jams in next to me. For some reason, the building planners didn't think to make doorways wide enough so that two skinny teenagers could fit through at the same time.

"Let me through!" Chocobo demands with his annoyingly whiny voice.

"No, let me through! I got here first!" I push myself through the space between the door and blondie.

"Shut, up-Whoa!"

Okay, good news, I wasn't stuck in the door anymore. Bad news, I'm now on the floor, in front of my dorm, next to this guy.

"Breaking the rules already, Naminé?" Xion snickers from her position towering over the two of us on the ground. "That's a new record. School hasn't even started yet."

"Shut up." I grab at her ankle, which is right in front of my face. She tries to kick my head, stopping her foot right in front of my face. Hey, what are best friends for?

"Love you, too," I mutter as I wobble back to my feet.

"I know you do." She flips her chin-length ebony hair over her shoulder exaggeratedly. She taps her cousin's spiky-head with her foot lightly. "Hey, Roxas, get off the floor. We have dinner to eat."

"Pffft. Roxas." I can't help but snort at his name. It sounds like rock's ass.

"I could say something about your name, too!" Yeah, right. "Like, uh." He stutters a bit. "Um, Naminé. What kind of name is that? It sounds like . . . " Like what? Awesome, epic, cool? Finish your sentence, dude. "Name. Naymeeney. There! Doesn't sound so pretty now!" So clever. Wait, did he say my name was pretty?

"What you just call my name?"

"Naymeeney." He was now on his feet in front of me. He's not too tall, but sadly, he's taller than me.

"Not that, you called it pr-"

"Hey, Xion. Did you get her yet?" Great timing, Riku. No really, go on. I wasn't asking a critical question or anything. "Who's this?" He eyed Roxas wearily, but I'm not sure if it's because of his association with me, or with Xion. Hopefully it's the latter one, for my sake as well Xion's.

"Riku, this is my cousin, Roxas. You know, the one I was telling you about?" Wait, she told Riku before me? Her best friend? And she knew about this?

"Don't give me that look, Naminé. I had no idea that you would be getting it on with him."

"I was not 'getting it on' with him. I barely even know-"

"Uh-huh. Tell me later. Riku and I want to eat." Riku and I? Well, there are a few choice words I want to deliver to my self-righteous bitch of a best friend, and mind you, they're not very PG.

"Yeah, you know that food is always amazing on the first night."

"Really?" Chocobo head turns his head towards Riku, almost drooling. Gross. It seems that this will be the start of a fun, food-filled friendship. Ugh, I will never understand boys and their appetites.

"Yeah, if there's still any left when we get there. I'll race you." Riku poises himself so that he is ready to take off.

"Okay." Roxas follows Riku's suit. "Stairs or elevator?" Wait, we have an elevator?

"Stairs, of course." And then they were gone before you could say, "Keyblade."

* * *

**Hmmm. . . kinda of short, isn't it? I apologize for that, unless you wanted it short. In that case, you're welcome. It's not fair. . . I haven't updated in a while, and I don't think I will update as frequently now that school has started up. That being said, I am not abandoning this story. And who knows, maybe you'll be pleasantly surprised.**


End file.
